The Return
by stardevo
Summary: Sounds typical? Maybe, but this ones got a twist. See if you can guess what's going on. P.S. First fan fic so R&R ok? Chaps 8,9 up
1. You're invited!

Return  
by Stardevo  
Author's note. Things in parenthesis are thoughts, and not said out loud.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my God! It's Mete--"  
  
--click  
  
"Buy your bike with Celph-"  
  
--click  
  
"You know, before Nafi's weight--"  
  
--click  
  
"Sigh."  
  
Cloud Strife got up from his comfy blue sofa and walked down stairs to his living room.   
There was never anything good on TV. Ever since AVALANCHE destroyed Meteor and defeated   
Sephiroth, things had been quite boring. That was just two years ago, but already they had been   
made heroes, with action figures, a TV series, and of course, tons and tons of gil. And it was  
great. But as all pleasures do, all these tired, and Cloud was wondering what he was doing  
with his life.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
Cloud's last encounter with Sephiroth had almost been fatal, his slight out-of-self   
experience not helping matters. Aeris' death was really his fault. He couldn't forget her,   
how he was about to kill her, how Sephiroth--"  
  
"No! Sephiroth killed her, not me! NOT ME!"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Cloud jumped at the familiar voice.  
  
"Yuffie!!!" He exclaimed with glee. He had been lonely in his small but tastefully   
furnished apartment outside the posh Sector 2 flats. Reeve, now in control of Midgar,   
had given names to each sector, but they were used sparingly at best. Sector 2 was now Valsannl.  
  
Cloud stared at the now 18 year old Ninja warrior. (My how she's grown) Cloud thought.  
(In more ways than one). He blushed, embarrassed both at the thought and in shame of being snuck  
up on so easily.   
  
"What's up?' Cloud said, making an effort to change the subject.  
Yuffie took the hint. "I was sent over by Cid and Shera. Their wedding is going on at   
Junon, the upper plate. I'm going around to bring word. They would of used the mail, but they   
know I'm much faster than those slow pokes ever could go."  
  
"And more charming too. Why is it in Junon anyway? Shouldn't it be in Rocket Town?"  
  
"Guess not. Cid said he wanted a nice procession, and Junon's got the best marching band   
this side of Nibelhelm."  
  
"Nice. Who have you caught up with so far?"  
  
"Well, let's see: Vincent, Barrett, Red, Reno, Cid insisted on an invitation, he's gone   
soft. Hmm, Cait Sith and Reeve. And that's it."  
  
"No Tifa?"  
  
"She's invited, but I can't find her. She isn't at her villa in Costa del Sol."  
  
"She doesn't live their anymore. She moved to Mideel. She runs a bar there-"  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"-named The 7th Gate. You can catch her there."  
  
"Great, thanks! Well I'll be off now, but I'll see you at the party, 'k?"  
  
"Right Yuffie. Goodbye."  
  
The door shut behind her as she slipped outside into the Midgar street. (Let's see, Tifa,  
Barrett, Vincent, Red, Cait Sith and Reeve. Plus Yuffie and Cid himself. That's everyone. Except  
Aeris. Aeris.....)  
  
Cloud sighed again and went upstairs. He fell onto his bed on was enveloped in sleep  
within moments.   
  



	2. Voices

Chapter two:  
Authors note: I goofed. i should of made brackets a thought! too late now. from now on () is a   
thought and [] is what normally would be in parenthases. [like an an afterthought]  
  
Deep under the earth, the life stream flows. Souls of those departed flit about, waiting  
  
to re-enter the land of the living. But one is restless...  
  
  
"Those mortal fools! If they hadn't intervened, I could have become a God!"  
  
  
The voice shook it's fist, though it had no definite form. It was regulated to a pathetic  
  
half exisistance, not able to carry out it's carefully laid plans, not able to exact retribution  
  
on those who betrayed it on earth. It can just sit. And plot.  
  
  
"That foolish Cloud Strife. If not for his INCOMPETANCE, I could of reached my goal. But  
  
he failed me. He failed my people. He failed my mother."  
  
  
But the voice was consoled. It wasn't dead yet. For their are three lives each person  
  
lives. One which is physical, one which is spritual, and one which is memory. "And I still live  
  
on in Cloud Strife's memory...When the time is ripe, I shall return through that memory to the  
  
land of the living, and claim what is rightly mine!"  
  
  
Smiling inwardly at this thought, the voice looked out onto the mortal plane. Just happy  
  
people living their lives. "I was once a hero to them. Their loyalty can be won back to me. Just  
  
patience, and my plan will become reality."  
  
  
The voice trembled again at the agony of it's defeat. It is very painful to die, even at  
  
hands of possibly the greatest warrior in history. Still Cloud was not all bad. He had kept it's  
  
dream alive, making it possible for the voice to rise again. "It would have been so easy for him  
  
to become a God himself. But he didn't, and he shall rue the day to his death!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cloud woke up with a start. Another dream, again haunting him. Same one, Sephiroth  
  
plunging Masamune into Aeris. (Man this guy just won't die. Even two years after his death he  
  
still haunts over me.) Cloud yawned and looked at the clock. (7:45. Earlier than normal, but  
  
still reasonable.) With that he forced himself awake. He was taking the shuttle line to Junon  
  
at 7:00 this evening [the shuttle line was one of the first things Reeve established as leader  
  
Midgar. You can literally go anywhere from Midgar in a day, with the exception of Wutai, which is  
  
overnight.] Cloud got dressed and left for downtown. He had to by a gift for Cid and Shera.   
  
Maybe a necklace for Shera, and a...a...something for Cid. 


	3. Togther once more

Chapter 3  
  
  
The shuttle glided through the air on it's way to Junon harbor. Cloud Strife looked out  
  
the window, and down at the ground below him. It was a blur, all a blur. Junon was a hub in the   
  
Shuttle system, so it was a direct flight from Midgar to Junon. Cloud smiled and sat back in his  
  
seat. First class. Reeve and Cait Sith were sitting across from him, sleeping. (or whatever  
  
passes for sleep for Cait) Cloud thought.  
  
  
A voice came on the intercom. "Next stop, Junon Harbor. We should be arriving at Skylark  
  
Overland Shuttleport in... 10 minutes. On behalf of Midgar Shuttle, we thank you for traveling  
  
with us, and hope you do so again. Have a nice day!"  
  
  
(Yeah right) Cloud thought to himself. (2 hours of delay, and they think I'm ever going  
  
to use them again. Next time I'm using Junon Air.)  
  
  
Cloud leaned over to shake Reeve awake. "Reeve...Reeve....REEVE! Wake up. We'll be there  
  
in a moment!"  
  
Reeve nodded in an almost drunken way and got up. "Yawn! What a rest! Nice flight don't   
  
you think?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Cloud said, the lie effortless, "maginifacent."  
  
"Good. I worked hard on this."  
  
Moments later the shuttle touched down. As Reeve and Cloud disembarked, their eyes were  
  
caught by a familar face, waving.  
  
"Tifa!!!" Cloud said, running towards her and envoloping her in a huge hug. "How'd you  
  
get here before us?"  
  
Tifa shrugged, "Earlier flight. It was right at sunrise."  
  
"Hello Tifa."  
  
"Reeve! So nice of you to show up! I loved the shuttle, it was a great way to get around.  
  
Beats walking, right Cloud?"  
  
Cloud laughed as the memories of all the walking he did across the surface of this world.  
  
"Come on, we got to hurry!" Tifa said while running off, "You're the last to arrive."  
  
"I wonder why that is." Cloud grumbled, but ran with her into a building overlooking Junon's  
  
stunning harbor view. Cloud, Reeve, Cait Sith [who had now joined them], and Tifa all took the  
  
elevator up to the top floor. Cloud stepped out and was amazed at the sight. "Wow!" was all he  
  
could say. The room, in addition to being enormous, was stunningly decorated, with beautiful and  
  
intricitally carved chairs and tables, and shining marble pillars holding up the room in the center.  
  
There were no walls, just a huge glass window that looked over the shimmering water of Junon Harbor.  
  
A opening in the glass led out to a huge balcony, and it was clear that was where the actual   
  
ceremony would take place.   
  
"Tifa, this is amazing! Who designed this place?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
Cloud turned around to see the smiling face of Lord Godo, leader of Wutai. Cloud nodded  
  
in understanding. The pagoda's of Wutai were widedly regarded as archutectual masterpieces, so  
  
it really didn't surprise him that Lord Godo's family designed them, though he didn't know it   
  
before.   
  
"The ceremony won't be for another four hours, so I'll show you to your apartment and you  
  
can get ready."  
  
Cloud nodded and was allowed to be lead off, though unable to tear his eyes away from the  
  
beauty of the room until the elevator doors closed in front of him. 


	4. The Return

Chapter 4  
  
  
"Cloud...Cloud...wake up. It's time to go up. Cloud....CLOUD!"  
  
Cloud got out of bed, looking up at Reeve. "Now look what you've done, you've ruined my   
  
Tuxedo!"  
  
"It was a rental anyway. Now get up, it's starting!"  
  
Cloud nodded and crawled out of bed. He did his best to straighten his tux, but it was   
  
mounting hefty resistence. (Why did I go to sleep in this? Idiot!). Cloud nodded again that he   
  
was ready to go, and he and Reeve walked into the elevator, going up to the top. They stepped out  
  
quietly, the service had already begun. Reeve and Cloud took seats at the back row.  
  
"Do you see anyone?" Cloud asked.  
  
"They're all up front. They got here nice and early, like you should have!"  
  
"Thanks. Now I feel guilty."  
  
"Shhhhh!!!" A women in front turned around and glared.  
  
"Sorry ma'am," Cloud said apolgitically.  
  
Cloud look out to Cid and Shera, both grinning broadly at each other.  
  
"How far into it are we? I can't hear the pastor that well."  
  
Reeve was about to answer, but then Cid and Shera locked each other in an embrace and   
  
kissed. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!"  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
Reeve looked at Cloud oddly. "You ok? You don't seem to be hearing things that well."  
  
"Fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
Reeve held his glance a moment longer, but said alright and looked back at Cid and his new  
  
wife. They were walking down the aisle, and Cid was shouting, "C'mon all y'all! Parties this way!"  
  
As he passed by Cloud, Cloud shook his hand and said, "What, no swears?"  
  
Cid laughed, "Lady wants me to tone it down now that we're married. Damnit, this is going  
  
to be hard!"  
  
Cloud laughed again, and said he'd see him at the party. Cloud went wandering off to find  
  
his table, and upon reached his destination, sat down. Moments later, from behind him, Tifa asked,  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Cloud turned. "Sure-" He stopped short. Tifa was wearing a drop dead gorgeous single  
  
shoulder white gown, which fell to her ankles. "Wow, Tifa, you are a vision!" To himself, (damn  
  
she looks hot in that!)  
  
"Thank you, Cloud!" She said, obviously pleased. "Would you mind terribly a dance?"  
  
"Of course not!" Cloud answered, but before he could rise. Cid proposed a toast. "To my  
  
wife! May we have a long and happy marriage!"  
  
  
"Hear, hear!" The party-goers chorused.  
  
"Now enjoy the party!" Cid shouted, and everyone cheered.  
  
"Now about that dance," Tifa said pulling Cloud out to the dance floor.  
  
Cloud put his hands on Tifa's and waited for the music to begin. It did.  
  
And Cloud collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!"   
  
"Is he all right"  
  
"He's not moving."  
  
Everyone was silenced as hole began to rip it's way down Clouds back. It soon stretched all  
  
the way to his neck and down to his waist, pretty much tearing him half. And then, a ghostly shape  
  
floated out of the gap. It began to form in the shape of a person, and it shouted "At last! I am  
  
free! After living on in that worthless humans form, I am free! And this time I shall not fail!"  
  
The shape grew at least to 4 or 5 times human size and looked down on the terrified   
  
partygoers, who stared back in fright, but unable to turn their eyes away. Except for Tifa. She was  
  
looking down at Cloud in horror at the terrible wound. And then he moved.  
  
"Oh my God, he's still alive!" It seemed impossible. The wound down his back was very  
  
deep, and would have easily killed any other man instantly. Tifa reached into his outstretched   
  
hand, and pulled him into her. He trembled in her arms.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the shape was beginning to take on more human characteristics, becoming more  
  
and more familiar...  
  
Tifa looked up. "Oh my God." Was all she could say as she realized who it was.  
  
  
It was Aeris Gainsborough. 


	5. Explainations

Chapter 5  
  
  
It was Aeris, but something had....changed. Her eyes, formerly green, had turned a  
  
glowing red. She was 4 or 5 times her normal size, and her face glinted with a cruel glint. She  
  
smiled cruely down on the party members.   
  
  
"I'm free. Free to pursue the title which should have been mine so long ago."  
  
She looked down upon Cloud, who shuddered and tried to avoid her gaze. "It's all your  
  
fault. YOURS!"  
  
Cloud looked up weakly. "What's my fault?"  
  
"You failed at the one simple task I assigned you! I hired you to be my bodyguard, and   
  
you FAILED! You let that fool Sephiroth destroy me! If not for that I could have been a GOD! If   
  
not for you and your incompetance!"  
  
  
Cloud's eyes bubbled. "G-God? But...But then why did Sephiroth kill...try to kill you?"  
  
"Mortal fool! I was his a threat, a threat to him, and a threat to the world. Of course  
  
he tried to stop me! I would of ended his dominance."  
  
"But Sephiroth was insane! He said he wanted to be God. He would of if not for us!"  
  
"You have such a simple mind, Cloud Strife. Sephiroth did want to become a God. But he  
  
wanted to do it be being a hero to the people. Saving them from me would do that. But after  
  
killing me in the City of the Ancients, home of my fathers, he sensed I was still alive. Sephiroth  
  
was quite brilliant for a mortal. But after this he strayed from the truth." Aeris took a deep  
  
breath, then continued, "Sephiroth took my continued prescence to mean that I could not be killed.  
  
But in reality, I only lived on through your memories, Cloud, Tifa, all of you. Your remembrances  
  
are what kept me from dying. Sephiroth didn't realize this of course. He thought the only way to  
  
save the planet, and the universe from my subjegation, was to destroy it. He thought that destroying  
  
the planet would destroy me too. But had Sephiroth defeated you in combat, my memories would of  
  
gone too. And then he would of finally destroyed me and he would of realized from my lack of prescence that he had won,   
  
and would not of had to of used meteor. He would have been a hero...the God he always wanted to   
  
be. But when you defeated him...you eliminated my only true compitition. So I waited inside of   
  
you, Cloud, and now that the time is ripe, I have returned to claim what is mine!"  
  
Everyones jaw had dropped, and those from AVALANCHE especially couldn't believe what they  
  
heard.  
  
  
"Aeris please..." Tifa started to plead, but she immiedietly started screaming in pain.  
  
Cloud couldn't see what exactly was effecting Tifa, but he saw Aeris' face break into a cruel smile.   
  
(Aeris never used aggressive magic before) Cloud thought. (She doesn't even need to concentrate!  
  
And I didn't think mental magic was even possible, only rumors) as he felt the first bits of fear  
  
creep into him.   
  
Tifa finally stopped screaming, and collapsed to the ground. Cloud panicked for a moment,  
  
but saw she was still breathing. Aeris turned her attention back to Cloud.  
  
  
"Now, it is time for you to die." 


	6. A new enemy

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Cloud braced himself for piercing pain, but it didn't come. Instead he felt his injuries  
  
fade away, and a new invigoration inside of him.   
  
"Wouldn't want this to be an unfair fight, now would we?" Aeris spoke.  
  
Cloud answered by grabbing Ultima Weapon, which had served him so well. He knelt down, and  
  
cast a summoning spell, Hades. He fully expected it to maim, or at least greatly weaken Aeris, but  
  
to his shock, the magic appeared to have no effect. If any thing, Aeris seemed to absorb the magic.  
  
Aeris responded with her own summon, but SHE changed into the beast summoned, Ifrit. Cloud was   
  
knocked backwards, hitting the glass window, which cracked but didn't shatter. Aeris, now back to  
  
"normal," laughed bitterly, and jumped forward, her trademark staff in suddenly appearing in her   
  
hand. Cloud raised his arms to stop the blow, but it was too late, and he was knocked unconcious.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cloud awoke, but didn't open his eyes. He couldn't, he was floating, it was bliss. Heaven?  
  
He didn't know. He just was swept away by feelings of oblivion.  
  
(Cloud?)   
  
(Oh no. Not the damn voices again.)  
  
(Cloud? Are you alright? Cloud? Wake up, Cloud.)  
  
"Wha..." Cloud said, opening his eyes.  
  
"It's me. Aeris."  
  
Cloud nodded, and leaned back, but the snapped awake with a guarded posture. "What are you  
  
doing?" He asked fiercly.  
  
"I was expecting a better greeting than that. Is this how you treat an old friend."  
  
Cloud looked at her dumbly.(I'm confused. What's going on here? She tried to kill me, right?)  
  
"What is going on!" Cloud said, thinking out loud. " You were just trying to kill me! What are you  
  
doing? I don't get this."  
  
"Kill you? I...oh...oh no."  
  
"What? What do you mean, oh no!?"  
  
"It must have been Syreen."  
  
"Syreen?!? Who the hell is Syreen!?"  
  
"She is my connection," at Cloud's blank stare she continued, "My connection to the promised  
  
land. She is my guardian ancient."  
  
"Guardian ancient?"  
  
"She looks just like me, but has a cruel heart. She was alive, oh, about 3000 years ago."  
  
"What is she doing back?" Cloud paused, "How are you back, for that matter."  
  
"Me? I'm back just the way she said I was. She is back for revenge. She left the lifestream  
  
to fulfill a obsession."  
  
"But why now?" Cloud said, becoming agitated at his lack of understanding.  
  
"Relax, Cloud. I'll explain everything."  
  
"My friends? Where are they? What happened?"  
  
Aeris' expression darkened, "Cloud, I don't know how to say this...they...they..."  
  
Cloud jaw dropped, "They're-They're dead?"  
  
Aeris could only nod.  
  
(Oh no, why! Why did this have to happen. Why!)  
  
  
Cloud was left to put his head in Aeris' lap, sobbing at his misfortune as she stroked  
  
his hair. 


	7. The Alliance

Chapter 7  
  
  
"So...how long was I out?" Cloud asked, shaking the last bit of dizziness out and clearing  
  
his eyes.  
  
Aeris eyes became alarmed, "Long enough. Syreen has already started on her path to world  
  
domination!"  
  
"Why does she want to take over the world?"  
  
"It is out of bitterness. Syreen lived about 3000 years ago, like I said. She was one of   
  
the most influential Ancients, and also one of the most aggressive. She wanted to expand our settlements  
  
as far out as possible-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To enlighten the other people. She was kind at heart, really. But the society of the  
  
Ancients was very introverted at the time. They were content to stay at home with their studying,   
  
and leave the others alone. This of course, made them have little experience with the outside world,  
  
leading to their downfall from JENOVA, but that's a diffrent story." Aeris took a deep breath and  
  
pressed on. "Syreen was angered by her collegue's blind refusal. She had tremendous vision, and  
  
could predict the downfall of the Ancients even at this early stage."  
  
"What'd she do about it?"  
  
"Nothing. The High Concil of the Ancients met at Alvacor-today's Icicle- and voted to  
  
outcast her. She and her few followers moved out to a small island in the North-East sea, and   
  
devoted themselves to the study of magic. This was Syreen's real talent. The Knights of the Round  
  
Table materia, you know that?"  
  
"Let me guess, she created it?"  
  
"It was one of her FAILURES. She thought it was wanted it to be a permanent enchantment,   
  
enslaving those warriors under the casters command. Her grave would hold the secret to this power,  
  
but it is obviously under her control now."  
  
"Great." Cloud thought for a moment, then asked a question which had been bothering him  
  
for a while, "Why'd she pretend to be you?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess she thought it would hurt you more if you thought I did it."  
  
"Smart move. So what do we do about her? How can we stop her?"  
  
"I don't have a clue. But still we must try."  
  
Cloud nodded, paused in thought, and asked "Say, where are we anyway?"  
  
"Here? Gongaga. Why?"  
  
"No reason."   
  
They both left at that, walking off into the jungle path.  
--------------------  
  
A dark caped figure left also, alarmed at this turn of events. (I thought I only had to  
  
deal with Aeris alone... both of them could be trouble.) The first traces of fear played across her  
  
face, but they quickly dissapeared. (What the hell, I can take both of those idiots on any day. I  
  
wonder what to tell the others, though. They are weaker, they might not react as well.) With that,  
  
she left also, setting off towards Junon in the dead of the night. 


	8. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 8  
  
  
Aeris and Cloud reached Junon, and both gasped. It had been almost totally destroyed, and  
  
was totally abandoned. (Syreen certainly did a number here) Cloud thought.  
  
"Do you think Syreen is still here?" Cloud asked  
  
Aeris didn't answer immiedietly, so Cloud asked again. "Do you think Syreen is still here?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, right. Ummm...I guess so. I don't really know," said Aeris.  
  
(She seems really distracted) Cloud thought. (I wonder about what?)  
  
Very softly, almost so Cloud couldn't hear her, Aeris spoke. "I sense something...someone  
  
trying to stop us...me...again. What is it? What is going on?"  
  
Aeris moved with blinding speed, throwing herself on the ground. Cloud only had a split  
  
second to wonder why, until a knife whizzed by where Aeris' head was a second earlier. Before he  
  
could react, a girl in all black jumped out from the shadows.  
  
"Death to you, Aeris! I wouldn't allow Sephiroth to destroy the world, and I sure as hell  
  
won't let you, tratior!"  
  
Aeris seemed stunned by the attackers quickness, and was frozen in place. The girl stabbed  
  
Aeris in the neck. Aeris lay on the street, bleeding.  
  
"Damn God-wannabe's. Think they can just screw the world all they want. Well, maybe if I  
  
wasn't here they could-"  
  
Cloud had recovered himself enough to speak, and he recognized the girl's voice. "Yuffie,  
  
no! That wasn't Syreen!"  
  
Yuffie turned, "Who? Who the hell's Syreen?"  
  
Cloud was becoming increasingly agitated, "It wasn't Aeris at the wedding. It was her  
  
connection! She came back after 3000 years, and she killed you and- and-"  
  
"Get ahold of yourself man! What the hell are you talking about? I didn't die over there."   
  
(It's worse than I thought. Aeris must of done something to him)  
  
Meanwhile, neither of them noticed Aeris was recovering, and got up. "Yuffie, you are fool,  
  
to mess with me!"  
  
"Screw you! I'm going to nail your head to a wall, you bastard!"  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Aeris kidnapped you after she attacked the wedding. I heard the shit she told you in Gongaga  
  
and it's all lies. There is no Syreen, it was her all along!"  
  
"Don't listen to her Cloud. She's obviously one of them now."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, if you such a honest, truth telling person, how come I'm still alive? You  
  
said I was dead along with everyone else!"  
  
"Obviously Syreen wouldn't kill such a LOYAL servant as yourself."  
  
"Cloud, who's story makes more sense? The one she told you at Junon, where you SAW her try and  
  
kill you, and Tifa, and me? Or her shit story at Gongaga, about some Syreen person who you've never  
  
even seen, let alone heard of?"  
  
"Don't listen to her, Cloud. Only I am your friend now."  
  
"If you're such a loyal friend, why didn't you tell Cloud to duck when I threw the knife at you?"  
  
"I had no ti-" Aeris began to say, but Yuffie interupted  
  
"Don't give me any shit, Aeris. You were always in it for yourself, you used Cloud just like  
  
you said at the wedding."  
  
"DON'T LISTEN CLOUD!!! SHE LIES! SHE LIES!!!!"  
  
Cloud was speechless. (I don't know what to say. I don't know who to believe. I don't know  
  
anything)  
  
He took a step. Then another. Then another, until he was standing at Yuffie's side. "I'm  
  
sorry, Aeris."  
  
"Oh thank you, Cloud! I was afraid she had you!"  
  
Cloud braced himself for Aeris' wraith. But it never came.  
  
Aeris laughed. 


	9. AVALANCHE Reborn

Chapter 9  
  
  
"You always were a smart one, Cloud." Aeris said. "Amazing...how someone so smart could  
  
actually be so stupid."  
  
"What are you talking about Aeris?" Yuffie demanded.  
  
"You were absolutly wrong about Syreen, Yuffie. I wasn't lying at all...at either   
  
Gongaga or Junon."  
  
Cloud and Yuffie looked at each other in bewilderment for a moment, then gasped (it can't   
  
be....)  
  
As if she heard them, Aeris answered, "It is. I am Syreen! I came back to fulfill her quest.  
  
And whatsmore, you can't stop me! I am embodied with the lifestream. I cannot die!"  
  
Cloud and Yuffie were speechless. (How could I have been fooled all this time?) Cloud wondered.  
  
(Twice, I have fallen victim to her lies. How could I have let this happened?)  
  
Aeris interrupted his thoughts, "Now you'll have to excuse me, but I have to run. There are  
  
so many things to attend to."  
  
With that, she vanished.  
  
Both Cloud and Yuffie were stunned, but Cloud recovered first. "What can we do to stop her?"  
  
"Most of the team survived Aeris' attack, we can reunite with them."  
  
"Most...?" Cloud said worried.  
  
"Oh, Cloud...Tifa...her wounds were too great. She died that night."  
  
Cloud's hands balled into a fist. (I'll avenge you, Tifa. Even if it kills me, I will   
  
avenge you)  
  
Yuffie shook Cloud back to his senses. "C'mon Cloud! I know where she's going to!"  
  
"Wha-how?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Just because you were out like a light in Gongaga didn't mean I was. There are so many  
  
things a skilled ninja can learn under the cover of night."  
  
"So where is she going to be, oh all powerful ninja?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. The crew is recuperating in Nibelheim. We should meet there."  
  
---------------------  
  
Cloud shivered slightly as he entered Nibelheim. Nestled at the bottom of a great mountain  
  
chain, Nibelheim could get pretty cold in the winter. But that wasn't the only reason Cloud felt a  
  
coolness in his heart.  
  
Yuffie jolted him out of his reverie. "Come ON! The gang's at the inn. We need to hurry."  
  
Cloud nodded, still not at full attention. He walked into the inn and up the stairs, mentally  
  
measuring his chances against Syreen/Aeris'. (Well, they've served me well before, and...)  
  
As Cloud walked into the room, he was stunned. Nearly everyone was cut, bruised, or broken  
  
in some way. Red XIII had a cut done his side. Barrett had a rather nasty looking gash on his head.  
  
Cid had a broken arm, but that wasn't keeping him quiet.  
  
"Where ya been Cloud? I wanna go bust that mother#%#^@ up! Go around ruining my damn wedding  
  
and all! Who does that chick think she is?"  
  
The group murmered in agreement. "How do we go about this Cloud?" Vincent asked.  
  
Cloud tightened his grip on Ultima Weapon. "The same way we always do. Togther." 


End file.
